


To protect someone

by Rosashion



Series: Sylvix week [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But I had fun writing it, I have no idea what I am going with this, I never write Mercedes, M/M, but I should try to do her more, no beta we die like Glenn, she is such a good character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion
Summary: Mercedes got a surprising request from FelixSylvix week day 3: healing
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Mercedes von Martritz, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933270
Kudos: 12





	To protect someone

Mercedes was helping professor Manuela with the healing. When she was about to leave, since the nursery was emptied, she heard someone entering the nursery. She turned around expecting to see another injured soldier. But instead she saw Felix, who seemed in a good shape. The healer was surprised. The man wasn’t the one to go to the nursery, even when he was injured. 

“Felix, can I help you?” she asked, trying to not show much of her surprise and her curiosity.

The swordsman shifted on his legs, looking a little awkward. Mercedes said nothing at first, waiting for him to be ready to talk.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, of course Felix, you can ask me anything! I will love to help you!”

“Can you teach him how to use healing magic?” he finally said.

The woman didn’t say a thing for a few instant, she was speechless at Felix demand. But quickly enough she regained her sense, seeing the blue hair man growing impatient and more and more awkward.

“Of course! But can I ask why you want to learn faith now?”

Felix turned his head, Mercedes expected him to not answer her and she didn’t want to not push him.

“I just want to made sure, that a certain someone don’t do anything stupid,” he mumbled.

The blond blinked, she truly didn’t expect an answer, but she smiled softly, so he just wanted to protect someone he cared about.

“That’s really nice of you Felix, you really are a protective person at heart, huh?”

She could see Felix scoffed, a little embarrassed, before telling her to come to him when she was ready for their healing studies. Mercedes chuckled at the man's reaction, before going to her room to prepare her class.

After a few weeks, she had started to help the swordsman with the healing magic for some time, he was not that bad about it. Even if he progressed slowly, he now had the base for the cast some primary heal.

As she saw him practice digilitently, whoever the person he was trying to protect, Mercedes was certain they were someone truly important in Felix life. She never went around and asked him who the person was, she knew that wasn’t her place. 

But soon enough she discovered who it was. It was after another battle against some brigands. She was occupied casting spells on a ennemi when she heard someone scream. She turned around to see Sylvain wounded. He fell from his horse. She rushed toward him, but he was too far away from her.

Fortunately, Felix was in reach and took down the ennemis, before casting a healing spell on the redhead. He was being as gentle as he can be. He was working diligently. And this was enough for him to feel a little better until she reached them. When she was there, she finished Felix’s job.

“Thanks, guys,” Sylvain said weakly, while a small smile appeared on his face, “That would have been awful if my beautiful face were to be hit,” he joked off, but Mercedes could see he still had some pain.

“Stop trying to play it off!” she saw Felix scream at him, “You are hurt, just go out the battle and take some rest,” he continued more softly, well as softly as Felix can be.

“But…”

“You can’t be useful if you are hurt like that, you go, we don’t have time for this!”

Mercedes could feel the fear in the swordsman’s voice. And this was the moment, she knew for sure who the person he wanted to learn faith for.

“Felix right, Sylvain. You better stay at the camp, to rest, Felix or I can come with you to be sure you are okay, before coming back.”

Sylvain sighed before agreeing to them, even if he said he was good enough to go to their camp by himself and he took off in his horse again, who luckily was not hurt in the process.

He gave them a quick sign, before galloping away. The healer could feel the other man sighed in relief, before taking his sword and storming off in the battle again. She smiled softly before following him, after all they were other soldiers to heal and others ennemis to defeat.

Once they came back to Garreg Mach, she went toward the nursery and as she expected she saw Felix talking, or more exactly, scolding Sylvain, while also making sure he had everything he needed to feel matter.

“Seriously, Felix, I am okay, it’s nothing, I just need a check in.”

“Thanks the goddess for that. But seriously, stop doing things like that, we need you in the battle field!” the blue hair man continued to scold the other man who just smiled at the situation.

Mercedes chuckled at the scene, she decided to wait for the swordsman to finish before talking to him.

When professor Manuela asked him to go, she approached him, with a teasing smile.

“So, you were trying to protect Sylvain, that’s really nice of you Felix.”

“Mercedes! What are you… How long did you stand here?”

“Long enough,” she just said softly, as they were walking toward the ground floor, “So did Sylvain was the one you wanted to help?”

“Well, yeah, you know this fool, always doing something reckless and getting himself into a dangerous situation. And you or some other healers can’t always be there for him, so I have to make sure he stays alive. Anyway, I had training to do, see you later.”

Mercedes smiled once more. She always had a feeling the two were close, but until now she assumed that was because they were childhood friends. But now to see Felix trying his best to protect Sylvain, the way the other man just listened to his scolding with just a smile on his face, she realized they were something more than a simple friendship. 

With the war, they couldn’t do anything about it now, but she truly hoped that everything would soon be finished and all of them could come back to a more regular life, where they could be happy together. Well, that was not like it was her business to meddle in. And she still had work and rest to do for the next battle.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the third day, I just see Felix start learn faith and Mercie gentle nature is the perfect person to do it being a mix of I don't meddle a lot and teasing! I hope you like it, even if this isn't really that good tho.


End file.
